Child of Time
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: When Harry picks up a black pass, he is brought into a adventure of time and strange creatures to help a young time traveler and a very unlucky boy. With creatures wanting to change the past, he will help fight against them and gain the courage to change his own future. HP/Den-O crossover.
1. I Have Arrived

Well, this ought be to a interesting story. Welcome to the Child of Time, a pre-Hogwarts HP/Den-O story. This is not connected to my other HP/KR stories as it is set in a different timeline, if possibly the HP canon timeline with Den-O. I just wanted to try something with little Harry rather than teenage or grown up Harry, so I figured maybe have him explore with Ryotaro, the Imagin and Hana on the DenLiner. He'll likely become the official mini Den-O if the Owner will allow it.

Summary: When Harry discovers a strange black train pass, he is suddenly taken into a adventure where he helps a young time traveler named Hana and a unlucky accident prone young man named Ryotaro Nogami. With the odd company of the Imagin and his uneasy life at home, Harry decides to help fight against evil Imagin and protect the flow of time.

Pairing: Nothing but family-like relationships and friendships

Disclaimer: I own none of this, Harry Potter is part of Bloomsbury Publishing and J. K. Rowling, Kamen Rider is owned by Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori. If I owned any of this, I would make Ryotaro less cowardly and accident prone.

* * *

Child of Time

Chapter 1 - I Have Arrived

The sounds of a clock ticking rang out through the ears of a young six year old boy running from another six year old. The six year old running was skinny, having messy raven black hair and emerald green eyes, wearing old over sized clothes and round rimless glasses held together by tape, the other six year old was overweight, blond haired and had watery blue eyes. 'How did I get into this?' The raven haired boy thought, hearing his chaser call out his name, Harry. Harry gasped and ran faster, thinking, 'I am so gonna get it from Aunt Petunia if she hears about this.'

He looked at what he had in his hand, a black ticket pass that he had found while wandering around the park. 'I have no idea where it came from, or why he would want it.' Harry recalled that anytime he would find something unique, his cousin, the blond haired boy chasing, Dudley, would take it and claim it as his own, denying Harry anything of his own. But Harry had a feeling that this was one thing that he wouldn't give him, he wasn't sure why but he felt like it was something that Dudley wouldn't understand and would be not normal, something his Uncle detested so much.

While running, Harry couldn't get rid of the sound of a ticking clock that started to get louder and louder as he ran more to get away from his cousin. Making a very sharp turn, as he was careful not to slide while Dudley's weight caused him to trip and fall as Harry continued to run from him, Harry knew he had to get away quickly, looking around. Seeing a door to a abandoned building, Harry head to the door, and opened it, quickly closing it and keeping it shut.

Holding himself against the door to keep it from opening when his cousin tried to open it, Harry didn't notice the new area he was in, which was a vast desert with canyons and a rainbow colored sky. After Dudley left, possibly to get his companions to hurt Harry more and start a new round of 'Harry Hunting', Harry breathed and finally noticed his surroundings. However, he had no time to admire or wonder about it as he was so tired from running, Harry fell to the ground, unconscious with the pass tightly in his hand.

Suddenly, coming up from nowhere, train tracks continually forming appeared and a bullet train appeared on the tracks, stopping for a moment at the location where Harry was passed out. A door opened and someone hopped, a young woman with long black hair and in a white and black outfit. She ran to him and saw he had a train pass, concerned that someone so young had the pass and picked him up, taking him on-broad.

She placed him on a train bench and let him rest before hopping off the train again and stepping outside of the building from the strange landscape, looking for something. While she was looking around, Harry woke up and sat up, looking around and a strange looking stewardess gave him a cup of juice. He was confused and speechless, not sure what to say and sipped his cup. When he finished, the girl came back in and looked at him, asking, "Are you alright?" "Yes, but where am I?" Harry asked, confused. The girl pondered to explain it to such a young child and said, "This is a place where people who are lonely find and go to a place where they're not so lonely."

Harry seemed to believe it and looked at the time on the clock on the wall. He gasped, "I have to go! If I'm late, I don't want to know what Aunt Petunia will do to me." "Before you go." The girl said, stopping him. "Take these." She gave him the train pass and put a necklace around his neck with a pocket-watch, kneeling to his level, she said, "These will help you find this again and we can meet again. But make sure to hide them. By the way, I'm Hana." "I will, thank you, Hana." Harry said, looking at her. "I'm Harry. Well, need to go. Bye."

As he left, Hana looked worried, "I hope he will be okay." The stewardess gave her a cup of coffee to calm her down while Harry ran home to Privet Drive, House 4 and hid his items before getting dealt his punishment by his Aunt, which was hit him and give proof of what he had found which he couldn't since he hid it and made sure that they couldn't find it. So he was sent without food and he looked at what he had been given, wondering if what Hana said was true, before falling asleep.

The next morning, Harry was waken up by Aunt Petunia and he sighed, taking a look at the train pass and watch that he had gotten the previous day, wondering how they could get him to see Hana again. As soon as he got dressed, he was put in charge of making breakfast and Harry quietly obeyed, making the food and didn't watch as his aunt spoiled his cousin like always. He sighed and did his chores, eating the small amount that he was given. Before heading to school when he changed into his cousin's overweight clothes, Harry put on the necklace, hiding it from his cousin.

He quietly exited his room under the stairs and didn't look as Dudley got a big kiss from Petunia and she just sneered at him before sending the two out to school. Harry stayed behind Dudley cause he knew he wouldn't like it if he went ahead of him and looked at the train pass he had, wondering about the place he had ended up yesterday and Hana, wondering who she was then he put it away to hide it from Dudley. While walking to the front door of the school, Harry thought he saw Hana, recalling her long black hair and her white and black outfit.

'Is that...' Harry thought, looking surprised. 'No way... How did she get here?' He looked away when the person looked at him and he entered, going to his classroom.

Entering his classroom, Harry went to his desk and kept quiet, feeling alone since no one was his friend at school. Harry took a quick peek at the watch he wore about his neck, thinking about what he saw and almost felt hopeful that he did see Hana, but didn't express it since if his cousin saw that he was actually happy, Harry didn't want to imagine the punishment if his Uncle and Aunt learned that he was genuinely happy about something.

As his teacher entered the classroom, Harry took out his notebook and listened to the lesson, taking notes as the lesson went on. When the teacher asked a answer, Harry didn't raise his hand cause he didn't want seem like he was smarter than Dudley and just kept quiet, not looking at the teacher as the lesson went on.

Gym wasn't any better, no one picked Harry for their team and he was targeted by Dudley and his gang. While trying to survive during the brutal game, Harry thought he saw Hana again, standing outside a window of the gym and she looked sad, seeing how he was treated and that no one went to his side or tried to befriend him cause they were all afraid of his cousin who was a bully. Harry seemed to be the only one who could see her cause everyone else was busy.

After the class ended, Harry stayed in gym for a while and Hana seemed to approach him, having a first aid kit. She cleaned and bandaged his wounds, the two keeping quiet as she wrapped a bandage on his body. 'Meet me on the train after school.' She whispered, getting up and leaving. Harry tried to follow her but Hana seemed to have disappeared. Harry smiled, glad to know that they would be meeting again but he had no idea where.

During lunch, Harry sat by himself and ate his lunch. He looked forward to seeing Hana again and wondered where he could meet her. He avoided contact with Dudley but still no one came to sit by and he sighed, quietly eating his lunch and wanted to try that juice the strange stewardess gave him before he left the train. Harry finished his lunch and stood by himself, waiting for the school day to end and he could see Hana again.

Making sure the clock was hidden, Harry looked at it and watched the time go by as he waited for the bell to ring and the school day to end. He closed it and hid so Dudley wouldn't know he had something that was his. Staying hidden, Harry waited til the bell rang and he headed to the classroom, not saying anything.

The rest of the day was quiet and boring. Harry didn't say anything and kept quiet, wishing that would be enough to keep Dudley away from him, but it was for not. As soon as the school day ended and Harry packed his school bag, he saw the look in his cousin's eyes and noticed that he had already gathered his gang. Harry sweatdropped, 'That was quick... Better run.' He began to run, with his tormentors following close behind.

As he ran, he could hear the clock ticking and looked for a place to hide, heading outside, not seeing a train that had appeared and he was grabbed by someone before the train went off and disappeared before Dudley and his gang got him. Upon seeing their prey having suddenly disappeared, Dudley and his gang looked around and began to wander around to look around.

Groaning, Harry looked and saw that he was on the train again as well as Hana who approached him. "Hi." She said, smiling. Harry was surprised, managing to say, "Hi..." "Here." She gave him a new set of clothes, in his size. "Change in these. There's something I need to do." Harry nodded, speechless and went to change as the train began to move. Harry changed out of his cousin's oversized clothes and into a set that fitted him better. It was a white and black set of clothes, like Hana's, along with a red and white muffle scarf.

When he finished changing, Harry went back into the room and noticed Hana deep thought about something, wondering what happened. He saw a well-dressed gentleman at the end of the room, who was quiet but held a lot of respect. Hana suddenly spoke, "Harry, come with me." Harry was confused, but nodded, following her into a new city and looked around, following behind her as she ran somewhere.

Suddenly, stopping as she stopped, Harry looked and saw a teenaged boy who had spiked up with a red streak and red eyes, shouting, "I... have arrived!" "I knew it." Hana said, shocked. Harry asked, "What's going on?" "This guy holds the contract." The boy said, his voice sounding odd. "I just can't watch ya beat 'him anymore. Got it? No warning shots." It seemed the people who were beating him up got scared as he approached, continuing, "Right from the start, we've hit the climax. Say your prayers."

Harry watched him beat the guys as they tried to get near him, speechless. As he grabbed a pole and swung it, cracking a stone, Harry gulped, scared. It seemed the teenaged boy was enjoying himself, saying, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" "Hana, what are we going to do?!" Harry asked, as he showed a red aura and was about to hit them, but suddenly stopped, smashing the concrete. Then he began to talk to something, attempting to hit them again but suddenly stopped again and groaned, his hair flattening and his eyes changing to brown.

The boy suddenly seemed confused and shocked, Hana was amazed, "He did it?! He's holding him back!" "Huh?" Harry asked, seeing him run off. Hana pondered, "Could he be..." They follow him again and found a gray like creature. Hana explained, "That's not a demon you've got inside you." Harry and the boy were confused, the boy said, "You're that girl from the train..." "I'm amazed I didn't realize it at the time," Hana explained. "But you are something exceptional. A Singularity Point." Harry, the boy, and the creature were surprised, Harry guessed he was one too as Hana looked at him.

However, the creature seemed unhappy that he was one, Hana looked at the boy and said, "I've found you... I think you can become Den-O!" Suddenly there was a wind and someone new appeared, seeming in a daze, saying, "Give it back..." Harry went to Hana's side, holding her as she said, "This guy..." Sand fell from his clothes and a dark blue bat-like creature appeared, as he went unconscious. The creature approached them, the boy said, "It's a monster!" "Ah, I see." The creature said. "A Singularity Point, you say? Even two. It must be destroyed." The other creature tried to protect them but was seemingly destroyed.

Hana grabbed Harry and rushed to the side, as the boy was about to faint, Hana went and grabbed him, "Hey, you still have the pass, right?! Use it to transform!" Harry watched the boy brought out a similar pass, and Hana explained, "You can fight him!" The creature sent a soundwave attack and Harry gasped, "Hana!" Hana waved and looked at the boy, telling him, "You have to fight!" He watched Hana and the other creature argued with him about something and he shouted, "Transform!"

From where he was, Harry was surprised to see a belt appear around his waist and Hana groaned, buckling it properly and the boy absent-minded moved the pass over the center of the belt, changing into white and black armor themed after a train. Harry was awed to see him in his new form though he sighed as the boy just ran away, following him with Hana. She shouted, "Come on! Just fight it!" "That's easy for you to say!" The boy shouted, Harry ran with Hana and he was trying to figure how to let the creature fight the monster, Hana said, "Press the red button on the belt!"

Curiously pressing it and moving the pass over the buckle, the belt spoke, "Sword Form!" Suddenly, he got a red vision and red pieces of armor, speaking with the different voice from before, "I have arrived yet again!" With his new personality, he formed a sword and slashed at the monster, it shouted something about a mission, the boy said, "Didn't bother to learn it in the first place. You got me good back there. But we're gonna have us a bit of fun this time. Which reminds me... This is the kind of stuff I wanted to do when I came here! I don't care who I'm fighting against!"

Harry watched with Hana as he began to attack more aggressive and knocked him out of the building. They ran out of the building and saw him having charged his sword, which was extended by a string of electricity and swinging it as a finisher to the monster, destroying it. He chuckled, "And we're done here." The creature disappeared from his body and he detransformed, collasping. Harry and Hana approached him, Hana said, "That was Den-O. I've been searching so long for someone who can use it. Fight with me and him."

She helped him and Harry looked at him, the boy amazed that someone so young was helping as she explained, "Invaders are coming from the future. We have to protect the flow of time!" The three of them watched as the train appeared, stopping and a door opened. Hana said, "Just get on." "I don't even have the energy to faint..." The boy said, shocked. Hana grabbed his hand, "Come on! It'll leave without us!" The three of them boarded the train and it left, heading to a unknown time.

* * *

I can't wait to write Momotaros possessing Harry and scaring the pants off Dudley to help him, not that Harry wouldn't mind the help. Though I personally think that Ryuutaros would possess him the most to give him a more exciting life. And if he is to become mini Den-O, I imagine Dudley would be the kind of person who can't tell that the person he hurts is the the same person he admires as Den-O.

Next chapter, Harry and Ryotaro are formally introduced, Momotaros finally defeats the Bat Imagin, Harry and Ryotaro meet the Owner and travel to the past, more of Hana's mission is revealed. Next you in the next chapter. Please R&R if you liked it


	2. Ride on Time

And here it is! I honestly have no idea what to say when I saw this for the first time, expect for Naomi being pushy and Ryotaro is able to faint pretty easily. I would like to note that while I did say Momotaros' name for the preview of the chapter, he is not officially named until the next episode, so til that chapter is uploaded, for now he is simply known as the Imagin. Also, I am sorry about the scenes with Harry, I'm trying cause this is my first time with Pre-Hogwarts Harry and there is next to nothing on that timeframe of his life.

Anyway, thanks to all who had Favorited and followed this story and a review from Revamped Persona, especially with that Ryuutaros would be a great match for Harry. I'll need to think on how to get the Wizarding World involved with this. A involvement from the Wizarding World might be what makes Harry mini Den-O, not sure yet.

Disclaimer, I own none of this. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider Den-O belongs to Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, I only own my love of the two, and the idea.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Ride on Time

Sitting quietly on the train car as he was seated with the boy with the Hana on the other side of the booth, Harry looked as the stewardess who spoke into the car microphone, "I truly thank you for riding DenLiner today. I'm the spunky crew member, I'm Naomi! If you need anything, just say 'Naomi-chan'." Harry didn't say anything and looked at the teenage boy he was sitting with. Hana just smiled and laughed at Naomi's introduction, then Naomi gave them a menu, asking, "Your order?" "Do you want something to drink? It'll calm you." Hana asked, looking at them.

"Uh, no." Harry said. "I had some last time I was here." The boy looked at the menu and said, "No... I don't think I can drink anything right now." "How bout our original coffee?" Naomi suggested. Harry said, lifting his hand, "Um, I can't drink coffee." "I appreciate it, but..." The boy said, looking down when Naomi got up in their space, causing Harry and the boy to hold each other, "How bout some really good coffee?" "Then two coffees and a juice?" Hana suggested. Naomi smiled and said, "Okay~" Then she went to make the drinks, but a new voice appeared, "Me too."

Looking as sand floated and appeared from the boy's body, Harry moved from the boy and breathed, looking to the back as a red horned being appeared, Harry jumped as he and the boy stepped out of the booth in surprise, looking at the red being. Naomi smiled and said, "Okay. One coffee each!" She went to make the coffee, but Harry shouted, "Wait, Naomi, give me a juice!" However, seeing the red creature, it was too much for the teenage boy and he just fainted. Harry and Hana looked at him, saying together, "Hey!" "Oi!" The red creature said, looking at him as well. Deciding not to leave him on the floor, Hana and Harry put him in booth while Hana put a damp cloth over his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hana asked as she and Harry looked at him, he said, "Sorry. Looks like anemia." "Man!" The red being said, annoyed. "For my host, you're way too weak!" "Hey!" Hana shouted at the being, so it turned away and Harry sighed, looking at the boy who was leaning against the booth. Hana knelt next to Harry and asked the boy, "What's your name?" 'I completely forgot to ask that to him.' Harry thought, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm Hana." She introduced, smiling. Harry said, "My name is Harry. Harry Potter." "Ryotaro... Nogami..." He said, removing the cloth and looking at them, Hana and Harry smiled, happy to know now his name. Hana said, "Ryotaro, huh?" The three of them looked at the red being that was causally lounging a small distance from them. Hana explained to Harry and Ryotaro, "He's a Imagin. At least, that's what we call them." "Imagin?" Ryotaro asked, sitting up as both he and Harry were both confused while Hana walked past the red Imagin.

"Simply put, they cross time from the future to 2007, maybe before that." Hana explained, recalling that Harry was from a earlier point in time. Ryotaro asked, "So, all future humans look like this?" "Let me warn you." The red Imagin said, suddenly standing. "This form is also your fault!" "How so?" Harry asked, Ryotaro whimpered, "Why me?" "Don't interrupt, Imagin." Hana said, as she stepped over to it, and glared it. "I'm talking." She walked to Ryotaro and Harry, sitting in the booth and started to explain.

"When the Imagin arrive in 2007, they don't have a body, right?" She said, looking at the two boys. "They cling to a person and use the image in the person's mind to create a body." "In other words," The red Imagin said, looking at Ryotaro. "It's your fault I look like this." Taking a look at himself, he asked, "What is this?" Then he walked over to them and asked, "Couldn't you have come up with something cooler?" "Yeah, but..." Ryotaro said, looking away and embarrassed. "Maybe you're Momotaro. He was my hero when I was little." "Momotaro?!" The red Imagin said, shocked. Harry looked confused and Hana mouthed that she would tell him the story later before laughing.

"Don't laugh." The red Imagin said at Hana before getting on his knees and looking at Ryotaro. "What a poor imagination you have!" "Um, why are the Imagin coming to the past?" Harry said, looking at Hana. Hana looked at him and explained, "The Imagin grant one wish from the person they possess." "Wish?" Harry and Ryotaro asked, as they had been given their drinks and looked at Hana. She said, closing her eyes, "It can be anything, but in exchange for granting it, the Imagin will take that thing from the person."

Ryotaro said, sliding away from Hana, "That thing?" "You don't mean... their life, right?" Harry said, scared. Hana said, "It's time." Noticing their confused looks, she said, "They take that person's past time. That is the contract between the Imagin and the person they possess." Harry kept quiet, looking at his cup in front of him. The red Imagin sat up and said, "That's right! The contract!"

He looked at Ryotaro and said, "Ryotaro! Tell me your wish!" "No!" Hana said, stopping it. "Didn't I just tell you? If you tell him your name, you will form a contract with him! However, if you don't tell him, he can't do anything." "Oi!" The red Imagin said, angrily. "Don't talk so much, you gaudy woman!" Harry looked as Hana suddenly stood up and punched the Imagin in the face, it groaned and said, "What are you doing?!"

"Lowly Imagin!" Hana said, looking at him. The Imagin shouted, "What was that?!" But then Hana flicked it lightly, Harry was so shy to try and stop it as he watched them fight each other so Ryotaro got up and tried to stop them from fighting, but suddenly got sick. Harry looked at him and asked, "Ryotaro, are you okay?!" Having the Den-Liner stop, Harry and Hana got outside with Ryotaro as he tried to calm down, Harry looked at their surrounding and was awed, but realized that he had seen the scenery before. Shaking his head, Harry ran to help Ryotaro and knelt by his side, asking, "You okay?"

"Man... getting motion sick this easily..." Hana said, sighing. Ryotaro sighed, "Sorry... It was the train... but the talking was hard too..." Taking a breath, Ryotaro looked at the scenery around them and asked, "That's amazing. Where is this?" "Inside time." Hana said, sitting with them as Harry and Ryotaro looked at her. Ryotaro said, "Time?" She scooped a handful of the sand, the grains slipping from her grip. Hana explained, "Each grain of this sand is flowing time. DenLiner travels in time. It's a trains that travels between the stations called the past, the present, and the future."

"The past, the present, and the future..." Ryotaro said, looking out at the horizon. Harry kept quiet, thinking on that and sighed. Hana cleared her throat and said, "At any rate, remember that danger approaches the past, the present, and the future. We have a mission to keep the Imagin from changing the flow of time." "We?" Ryotaro said, confused. Harry asked, "Am I part of this?" Hana kept quiet and they headed back to the train as something dropped from Hana's hand, Ryotaro looked and said, "That key holder..."

"I forgot I picked it up." Hana said, picking up the key holder. Ryotaro said, "The boy possessed by the Imagin was looking for that." "Then... getting this back is the wish he told the Imagin?" Hana said, wondering. "So the Imagin wasn't able to complete the contract." Harry said, looking worried, "I don't think you should give it back. If that is his wish, his contract will be fulfilled." "Don't worry, Harry-san." Ryotaro said, smiling. "The Imagin is gone. I'll return it the next chance I get. It seemed important to him."

Harry couldn't help but continue to worry as Hana took him back to his time and his home, he calmly stepped through the door and breathed, enduring the beating and punishment for coming back later and was punished to get the groceries by himself. Walking by himself in the marketplace, Harry sighed and looked at his black pass, he was worried about Ryotaro giving the boy his key holder back and sighed. The red Imagin suddenly spoke to him, 'Oi, kid! What are you doing?'

'You!' Harry said in a low voice, jumping. 'How are you talking to me?!' 'Cause Ryotaro hasn't made a contract with me, I can talk with him or you since you're Singularity Points.' The Imagin said, sounding smug. 'Though I'm still mainly connected to Ryotaro and waiting on his wish to be free, anyway, that bat bastard is still alive. Anyway you can get out of that boring chore?' 'No, I can't go because I am expected to get the food.' Harry said. 'I can't just drop the groceries and join you, Ryotaro, and Hana to stop the Bat Imagin.' 'I wonder...' The Imagin pondered, Harry kept quiet amd walked, not paying attention and opened a door, finding himself on the DenLiner.

Harry's mouth dropped when he saw where he was, the Imagin laughed, "Welcome back, kid!" "I wasn't paying attention!" Harry said, waving his arms. "Sides, what can I do to stop the Imagin? I don't know why I found the pass or am this Singularity Point. All of this sounds too dangerous for a kid like me." The Imagin kept quiet but got excited and disappeared, Harry breathed, sitting in a booth while Naomi put the groceries away so his family wouldn't be mad and Hana came in, seeing him.

Sitting with him, Harry told her his worries and Hana just touched his hand, saying, "Maybe we can find out what you can do together." Harry looked at her and nodded, before he saw the scenery outside get dark. Looking out the window, Harry asked, "Where are we?" "The most powerful memory of the boy." Hana explained. Harry looked at her and asked, "The contract was completed?" Hana nodded and the area shook, Harry gasped, falling out of the booth and looked dizzy as the train slowly came to a stop.

Harry shook his head and watched with Hana on a screen as Ryotaro under the Imagin's control defeated and destroyed the Bat Imagin, but it regathered all the sand and changed its form into something more monstrous. Hana gasped, "The Imagin's out of control! Be careful!" "Kid, might need your help!" The Imagin said, Harry said, "What can I do?!" "Just head to the front of the train!" The Imagin said, Harry ran to the front of the train.

He watched as the side of the train opened and he found himself in control of a large dog faced rocket launcher. The Imagin shouted, "I don't care how it's done! Waste him!" Harry, shaking, grabbed the controls, then pressed the button, launching a volley of rockets along with the rest of the train cars, hitting the Bat Imagin in the sky. As it was destroyed, Harry sat in his seat, shaking and slowly let go, heading back to Hana and the Imagin. The Imagin patted his head and ruffled his hair, saying, "Not too bad, kid."

"Somehow we've protected the flow of time." Hana said, knocking his hand away and held Harry to calm him down. She leaned in and spoke, "Ryotaro, can you hear? Get on. We're going back." When there was a moment of quiet, Hana looked worried, "Hey, what are you trying to do? If we change the past..." "Just a bit..." Ryotaro said, Harry shook his head and looked at Hana, who was concerned for what Ryotaro was going to do. Ryotaro said, "It's only just a little thing."

So they watched as he brought the boy onto the train and drove to the hospital, while the train went to the hospital, Harry saw the well-dressed man with Ryotaro and noted he looked at them, eyeing Harry with his pass most notably. Harry wondered what he was thinking as they reached the hospital and the boy left. After he left, the train car was quiet.

"I still don't completely understand." Ryotaro said, looking at Hana. "But I suppose I can do this." "Me too." Harry said, smiling. Hana looked at them and nodded, smiling. The Imagin looked at Ryotaro and said, "Hey, Ryotaro! Did you decide on a wish? Hurry and say it!" "Okay." Ryotaro said, "I've decided."

"Uh..." Harry said, looking at him and Hana said, "Hey!" "My wish is... to think about it a bit more." Ryotaro said, causing Harry and Hana to laugh as the Imagin fell in defeat. Hana said, "A wish is a wish, right? The contract is complete." "Don't joke!" The Imagin said, sounding upset. Naomi said, "The coffee's ready!" "It is?!" The Imagin said, distracted. But he turned back to Ryotaro, "I don't acknowledge that! I definitely don't acknowledge that!" He went to get his coffee.

Harry laughed with everyone and smiled.

* * *

To be honest, I had originally wanted Harry to be trapped in his bedroom under the stairs and Momotaros testing something of Harry being a Singularity Point by possessing him, still might have him get controlled by Momotaros though he is now contracted by Ryotaros. Also do forgive me of Harry manning the Doggy Launcher, especially since he is just a young kid. I'm sorry

Next chapter, A new Imagin appeared, Harry get possessed by Momotaros, Hana reprimands Momotaros, Ryotaro becomes the guard to a petty criminal and chased by the Yakuza, Momotaros gets his name officially. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you all in the next chapter. Please, R&R if you enjoyed it.


	3. Outlaw Momotaros

And here's the third chapter. Uploads will be a bit sprodic from now on, cause I'm now volunteering, but I will try and keep getting these chapters out for my readers to read. Not sure what to say on this episode but happy that Momotaros finally got his name. And doing this chapter was a lot of fun, especially since I admitted that I am trying to write Harry before his Hogwarts time. I did try to keep Momotaros in characters for his fun time in scaring Dudley, so yeah. Though I have recongized that Harry does not have a Imagin, I honestly can't think of one for him.

Thanks to everyone who has Favorited or followed the story, it really means a lot to see such support from you all.

Disclaimer, I own nothing of this. Kamen Rider Den-O belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, I own only the love of the two, the idea and that's all.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Outlaw Momotaros

Sitting at his desk at school, Harry had his notebook open and was writing down everything he had known so far about the mission on the DenLiner, Hana in the DenLiner was traveling through time to stop monsters known as Imagin who had made contracts with people and when the contract was completed, the Imagin would go into the person's past in order to change the past and cause trouble for the future. To fight them, Ryotaro, despite being the most unlucky person he had met as well being a bit nervous and easily scared, was selected to transform into the means of defeat the Imagin, a fighter known as Den-O. Ryotaro had a Imagin too but he used it in order to fight the other Imagin trying to cause havoc the timeline.

Harry thought about the reason he and Ryotaro could board and ride on the DenLiner to help Hana in her mission, the two of them are apparently known as Singularity Points and had train passes called Rider Passes. Harry doodled some drawings of the Imagin, Ryotaro (both normally and as Den-O), and Hana, quickly closing his notebook to keep his cousin from knowing his secret. Harry realized a amusing thought, if not for Dudley running after him, Harry wouldn't have met Hana and Ryotaro and actually have fun, He covered his face in disbelief that he had to thank his cousin for something that made him happy, laying his head on his desk.

Hearing the bell ring for the end of the school day, Harry packed his notebook and the rest of his school books into his school bag. Harry pulled out the pocketwatch on the necklace and opened it, checking the time and put it back under his shirt and felt his pocket for the pass in case he needed to board the DenLiner. Putting his bag over his shoulder, Harry was about to head out but heard his cousin, saying, "Harry!" He looked and saw his cousin with his gang, he looked nervous, "Oh, h-hi... Dudley... I see you're with your friends again." "This time, we'll gonna get you." Dudley said, smiling and cracking his knuckles. It was a few moments of quiet nothing before Harry dashed out and Dudley ran after him with his crew.

'Hey, kid, why are you running?' The Imagin asked, starting to wonder like Harry why and how he was a Singularity Point and the Imagin trying to figure out why he was running away like a coward. Harry said, 'I really, really can't talk right now. If I stop or even slow down a little, that pig with hair that is chasing me, will catch up and beat me into a pulp.' 'Hmm, I wanna try something.' The Imagin said. Harry said, 'Wait, I thought you were contracted to Ryotaro and -' He gasped and suddenly stopped, Dudley and his gang caught up, smiling and ready to hurt their target when his coat was suddenly tossed onto them.

"I... have arrived!" The Imagin shouted, having taken over Harry's body which was evident by his spiked up hair with the red streak and red eyes. Harry panicked, shouting, 'How in the name of Britain is this possible?!' "Don't question it." The Imagin said, grabbing a discarded pole on the ground. "Just let me show these punks how to really fight." 'Do not, I repeat, don't do anything rash!' Harry said. 'If there is a single bruise on him, his parents, a.k.a. my legal guardians, will kill me and let my ghost clean the mess!' "What a pain in the butt..." The Imagin groaned, as Dudley and his crew looked confused and scared.

Watching the scene was a tabby cat and a elderly man with a long silver beard it could be tucked in his belt and wrapped around his waist, wearing a purple robe and half-moon glasses. They watched the Imagin controlled Harry swung the pole, creating a notable crack in the pavement and was scaring his cousin and his companions. The elderly man stroked his beard, recognizing Harry but curious about how his hair was spiked hair, where the red dyed streak came from, and how did his eyes turn red, as well as getting the sudden confidence to stand up to his cousin, considering that where they lived provided the protection to keep him safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He would have to find the time to talk with Harry and discover what was going on with him.

The tabby cat just shook its head and watched Harry scare his cousin, swinging the pole. The tabby cat and the elderly man both felt some kind of strange energy controlling him and the real Harry was somewhere within him, but whatever it was, they couldn't put a finger what the energy was, it was not something they knew or were familiar with.

Through Harry's body, the Imagin smiled happily, holding his weapon. "This is exciting!" He said, seeing his targets shake and whimper scared. Harry said, 'Please, stop! I think we're starting to get a crowd and everyone is starting to wonder why me, the weakest and main target of Dudley, is suddenly standing up to him and swinging around a pole as a sword. Not to mention, why my eyes are red and my hair is suddenly standing up with a red streak!' The Imagin groaned and hit the pole in the space between Dudley's legs. The Imagin shouted, "Get out of here and don't tell anyone about this!"

Whimpering, Dudley and his crew ran off and the Imagin left Harry's body, having him breath and hold his chest. He said, "Please, warn me next time you do that." The Imagin scoffed, the elderly man and the tabby looked at each other, curious about the sudden change and shift in his personality and appearance. Harry sighed and pulled out his watch, checking the time. He closed his watch and put it back under his shirt, then gathered his coat and pulled out his pass. He began to walk, thinking about boarding the DenLiner and see what was going on with Hana.

A bushy brown haired young girl looked as the elderly man and the tabby tried to discreetly follow Harry and looked worried if the boy was being stalked by the man, wondering about contacting him to warn him. Harry walked to a empty office building and looked around, then checked the pocketwatch and looked at his pass, then opened the door, stepping through as the door closed behind him. When the elderly man opened the door, it was the entrance to a regular empty office building and pondered where he went.

Seeing that he had boarded the train and saw Hana, Harry hugged her. Hana was surprised and hugged him, glaring at the red Imagin who was looking away innocently. Having Harry sit in one of the booths with Ryotaro who was dressed as a punk, Hana hit the Imagin, sending him back and having him hit his head on the wall. The Imagin groaned and said, "You always go straight to the punch!"

"Of course!" Hana responded, looking at him. "Just where were you doing?! Being chased by the police... Scaring Harry's cousin and his friends..." "What are you wearing, Ryotaro?" Harry asked, looking at him. Ryotaro scratched his cheek, "Uh..." "Don't tell me you stole these clothes?!" Hana said, grabbing his clothes. The Imagin shouted, "I'm not that pathetic! I bought them!" Panicking, Ryotaro grabbed his wallet and checked it, seeing it was completely empty and devoid of anything.

Harry jumped as Ryotaro hit his head on the table, weeping, "But my pay at my part-time job was cut!" "Oh well." The Imagin said, leaning back. "I can't stand looking lame like that!" "You're the worst, you Momotaro man!" Hana said, looking at him. The Imagin shouted, "Stop calling me that! Since I've come here, think of a cool name! For example, well..." "Momo..." Ryotaro thought, Harry looked at him, Ryotaro said, "Momotaro... Momo... taro... s..." Hana began to laugh and Harry tilted his head, confused and smiled.

"Momotaros?!" The Imagin said, shocked at his new name. Hana said, smiling. "It suits you!" "It doesn't suit me!" Momotaros shouted, angry. Harry smiled, "Well, it's a name so we can call you something." Hana nodded, Momotaros groaned and looked at Ryotaro, "Hey, Ryotaro! How many times must I say you don't have good taste?!" "I don't want to hear that from someone who spends other people's money!" Ryotaro said, finally standing up to him. Momotaros was shocked, "What?!"

"Here, coffee." Naomi said, setting a tray on the table that had four cups of coffee. Harry sweatdropped and Hana stood up, "Naomi-chan. We haven't ordered yet." "It's from Owner." Naomi said, smiling. Harry looked and saw the Owner, who sat in the back corner, reading the newspaper. Ryotaro asked, "Owner?" "Thanks." Momotaros said, bowing. The Owner lowered the newspaper to look at them and smiled, "How lively. Naomi-kun, my usual, please." "Okay!" Naomi said, smiling and going to get another tray. Hana sat down as the Owner folded up the newspaper, she explained to Ryotaro and Harry, "That's the DenLiner's owner. I made a contract with him to chase the Imagin."

Naomi gave the Owner a tray of rice with four octopus sausages and a paper flag in the center of the plate. He smiled as Naomi gave him a silk long bib, "Today's flag is good as always. I love eating this so that the flag's fall is the last thing." "Um, okay." Harry said, Ryotaro nodded, "Ah..." Watching the Owner carefully scoop a spoonful of the rice, Ryotaro and Harry stood up and walked to the Owner, Ryotaro spoke, "Um... I want to ask... What is this DenLiner?" Harry kept quiet and looked at the Owner.

"It's a train." The Owner said, never breaking his focus for another scoop. Harry said, "Um, no... We were wondering why it goes through time..." Hana looked at them, Ryotaro nodded, "Yeah, that's right. And the Imagin trying to change the flow of time? And Den-O? Harry-kun and I are doing all this without understanding any of it." "There isn't anyone that knows it." The Owner said. "Even Hana-kun doesn't know everything. But... Whether you know or not, time still flows. It's okay." "Okay..." Ryotaro said, more confused than before. The Owner said, "Just keep this in mind. Those with no ticket or pass, no matter who they are, will not cross time. Never."

Harry gulped, looking as the Owner scooped up the last bit of rice and there was a sudden move, the flag falling with the Owner looked surprised. He said, "I thought it was a nice record. See you again." He got up, removing his bib and walking out of the train car. Watching him leave, Ryotaro said, "What a mysterious person." "I suppose." Hana said, smiling. Harry kept quiet and sat down, after some time, he was dropped off at his home.

Quietly closing the door, it seems Dudley did what Momotaros told him as Vernon and Petunia didn't know about Harry suddenly getting tough and scaring his cousin in the sudden way. 'I guess a good thing came out of this.' He thought as he set his bag down in his room and began to make dinner for the Dursleys, listening to Dudley tell his verison of the events that happened when Harry was under Momotaros' control, saying that the punk was tough, he personally thought he was weak since he was using a pole for a weapon.

Ignoring his Aunt sobbing and wailing like a whale about her son facing such a dangerous and strong criminal-like punk all while being unaware the person Dudley was speaking about was her own nephew, Harry thought, 'If only he could see what Momotaros is really like or when he's controlling Ryotaros as Den-O. Heck, I would love for him to see a Imagin that isn't Momotaros, then try and talk big and tough.' Finishing making dinner, Harry set the plates and food on the table, falling into his chair and quietly ate his food.

While eating, Harry wondered if Hana, Ryotaro, and Momotaros were doing okay, and if he could change into something like Den-O, but was scared and nervous to ask Ryotaro and Hana if it was possible. While the quiet dinner was happening, there was a knock at the door and Harry went to answer the door, not saying anything as he went to the front door. As he opened the door, Harry was shocked to see Hana dressed in the time approiated clothes and she looked at him, worried and angry. Guessing it had something to do with Ryotaro and Momotaros, Harry grabbed his watch and pass, quickly and quietly leaving the house.

"Hana, what's wrong?" Harry asked. "Is Momotaros gone again?" "Yes, more than likely possessing Ryotaro for something of his own selfish reasons." Hana said, her eyes blazing with anger and Harry sweatdropped, before asking, "Anything I can do to help?" "Well, come with me so we can learn that Momo idiot." Hana said, leading him to a door and boarding the DenLiner to head back to Ryotaro's time period. As they waited to arrive at Ryotaro's time, Harry tried to think and ask Hana about being Den-O.

Soon though they arrived in Ryotaro's time and found Ryotaro under Momotaros' control, Harry and Hana in new clothes. Hana looked at Momotaros in Ryotaro's body, saying, "Momo you idiot!" Momotaros saw them and suddenly stood up, surprised and shocked, "Nosy Woman! Kid!" "Momotaros, what are you doing?!" Harry said as he survived a punch from Hana. However, she realized who she hit, "That was Ryotaro's body! I'm sorry!" "You're the worst!" Momotaros shouted at her.

"Are we talking about me or you?" Hana said, looking at him intently. "I was watching Ryotaro... but I wasn't expecting you to be a thief! Are you stupid?!" Harry rubbed his hair and looked around at the area they were at. He asked, "Momotaros, what are you doing here?" "I'm not a thief!" Momotaros shouted. "I'm a bodyguard!" "It's the same thing!" Hana shouted back. Momotaros groaned and shouted, "Well, why not?! If I stay on that little train, the stress builds up!" "But..." Hana started, but Momotaros covered her mouth and Harry's, shushing them to be quiet.

"I smell it..." He said, softly. "The scent of an Imagin." Harry looked surprised and looked around, seeing the unique shape of a chameleon themed Imagin appeared, which took on a physical form. Hana removed the hand and said, "He has a physical form." "Oh no..." Harry said, scared. Hana said, "So he's made a contract with someone." "What a day..." Momotaros said, smiling. He looked at the two, "You've got no complains if I let loose on an Imagin, right?" He walked to the Imagin.

Both Harry and Hana nervously watched as Momotaros went to the Imagin, nonchalantly dodging the whip of the Imagin. They ran after them and saw that Momotaros was already transformed as Den-O, Hana groaned, "Idiot." Harry was scared that the Imagin knew about Ryotaro as a Singularity Point, Momotaros said, "I don't like your phrasing. Rather... this is what I wanted to do after all." After hearing it taunt him, Momotaros said, "Oh? Sounds like you're pretty confident. But be careful. From start to finish, I'm at a climax."

Harry was at awe as Momotaros managed to make his sword inbetween the Imagin cracking his whip at him. When it was formed, Momotaros was really able to finish but when he was about to perform the finisher, the Imagin disappeared. Hana shouted at Momotaros, "The person he made a contract with! Hurry!" "Ah!" Momotaros shouted, realizing who she meant. He quickly cancelled the transformation, "Oh crap! I forgot about him!" "Momotaros!" Harry shouted, as he and Hana ran after him as he left.

Harry and Hana looked around for Momotaros and worried about them, hoping he was alright.

* * *

Hope you all like the Dumbledore and McGongall cameo along with Hermione. I might make Dumbledore a recurring character with McGongall, maybe even include the other people who make a difference in Harry's life. However, I would like to call bull on Dumbledore's thinking, what he cast shouldn't have worked cause Harry was forced to call that place home, most of the Death Eaters were imprisoned and Voldemort barely had any power left.

Next chapter, Ryotaro considers the wish to have Momotaros leave, Hana and Harry learn the identity of the Imagin's contract, Ryotaro tries to fight as Den-O without Momotaros' help, Harry considers becoming Den-O in Ryotaro's place, Ryotaro is mad at Momotaros. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you all in the next chapter. If you enjoyed this, please R&R


	4. Stay out Oni! I'm Serious

Here is chapter 4. I will admit Ryotaro is gutsy to take on the Imagin til Momotaros stubbornly apologized and finally fought with his amazing skill. Though, honestly, I might need help to make scenes for when it's just Harry in his own time period. Please, pm me if you have ideas to help me make these chapters longer and how Harry can fight Imagins in his time period aside from following the episode plot.

Anyway, thanks for all the new followers or people who Favorited this story.

Disclaimer is that I own nothing of this. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider Den-O belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV, all I own is Harry as mini-Den-O, the idea, the crossover, and nothing else.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Oni Stay Out! I'm Serious!

Harry ran with Hana, trying to find the Imagin-controlled Ryotaro and looking around for him. Stopping after climbing some stairs, Harry knelt down and gasped for air while Hana groaned, "Where'd he go?" She pulled out a cell phone and called someone, Harry listened as she called to Naomi, apparently Momotaros was back in the dining car. So Ryotaro was out there somewhere without any help, however Momotaros didn't know where Ryotaro was.

"It's thirty minutes before DenLiner's regular stop." Hana said, looking at a watch on her wrist. "I hope he's hiding somewhere." Harry ran after her, hoping the same thing and that they find Ryotaro soon. She brought him to a mix of a cafe and library. Hana knocked on the door and opened it, the owner turned to them, it was a older woman with long black hair, Hana looked at her and said, "I'm sorry for bothering you so early in the morning. My name is Hana. This is Harry."

When Harry appeared, stepping to stand next to Hana, the woman gasped. Hana said, "Um, is Ryotaro-kun?" "Ryou-chan's friends?" The woman asked, "Well, he was supposed to sleep here last night, but he's gone. It looks like he went out." "I see..." Hana said, looking down. "We're sorry." They were about to step back out but the woman said, "Wait a moment. I can't let Ryotaro's friends leave empty-handed. Have a cup of coffee." "That's nice of you..." Harry said, Hana nodded, saying, "But..." "And if you make a large clamor in the morning, this planet will get away from you." She said, smiling at them.

Sitting at the counter, she gave them each a cup of coffee and a plate of food for Harry, the woman said, "Here, go ahead. I'm proud to say it's my blend of coffee." "Thank you for the meal." Hana said, Harry nodded and took a bite of the food and sipped the coffee with Hana. Hana stopped for a moment and said, "It's good." "My coffee does a good job, don't they?" The woman said, smiling. Harry nodded, sipping more of it. Hana nodded, "It's completely different from the kind I usually drink."

"Does Ryotaro cause problems for you?" The woman asked, Harry looked at her with Hana, the two of them confused. The woman said, "You know, like he quickly falls down. And has unbelievable bad luck." "No." Hana said, smiling. Harry laughed, hiding a smile as they recalled what they had seen of him so far. The woman asked, "Really?" Harry and Hana nodded together, Hana looked around and asked, "All these books are about stars, aren't they? I kind of like them." "Isn't it mysterious?" The woman asked, looking at them. "Right now, we're looking at light from hundreds, thousands of years ago." She turned on a machine and looked at the ceiling and Harry looked up at the ceiling with her and Hana, the three of them seeing stars.

"I'm sure there's still light that hasn't reached the Earth yet." She said. "I think it's from Ryotaro's star of good luck." So the two headed back to the DenLiner and Hana said, looking at Momotaros, "The Imagin's contract holder is this idiot's partner-in-crime!" "I'm not a partner in crime!" Momotaros shouted. "I told you I'm a bodyguard!" "The police don't think so." Hana said, looking at him. "Anyway, what are you saying, you were planning to split it!" "That was because I wanted to repay Ryotaro!" Momotaros shouted back.

Harry looked at Ryotaro who was oddly quiet but he suddenly spoke, "I don't want money like that." "Ah mou!" Hana said, sighing. She walked over to him and Harry and said, "For now, we have to find that man." "I'm sorry." Ryotaro apologized. "If I had properly chased him..." "I know where he lives." Momotaros put in, Harry looked at him and said, "You couldn't have said that earlier?" "When we first met, he showed me his regular spots." Momotaros explained. He looked at Ryotaro, "Hey, Ryotaro. Right back pocket." Checking his pocket, Ryotaro found a folded piece of paper that had a map drawn on it.

"Better be grateful." Momotaros said, patting his shoulder. Ryotaro got up and said, "Let's go!" "Is your body okay?" Hana said, worried. Ryotaro looked at her and Harry, and said, nodding. "Maybe it was the food. I feel a lot better." "It's thanks to me!" Momotaros said, looking at them. Hana ordered him, "Don't ever leave again!" "Expect when there's a fight." Momotaros said, sounding confident. "You'll have to call me." 'I don't think about that,' Harry thought, looking at Ryotaro.

"I won't." Ryotaro said, not looking at him. Momotaros was shocked, "What?!" "I won't call you." Ryotaro said, simply. "I don't want to fight together." "You're angry?" Momotaros said, surprised. Harry was also surprised, looking at Hana. Momotaros said, "If it's about the cops." "I don't care about myself." Ryotaro said. "I'm used to that. But... theft, demanding money from people, depriving them of it... I don't like that. To lose something important like money.. It's painful..." So he walked to the door of the the dining car, leaving Harry and Hana in quiet pondering.

"You don't need to be so serious about that." Momotaros said. "Right?" "Hey." Ryotaro said, "About that wish I have left. What if I wanted Momotaros to leave me?" "Of course that's not good." Momotaros said, scoffing the idea of Ryotaro wanting him to leave. "And stop it with the 'Momotaros'!" "I see." Ryotaro said, looking at him and leaving the dining car. Momotaros called out to him, "Hey!" But Ryotaro left the car and Harry looked at Hana. She patted his head and said, "It's no suprise that Ryotaro is angry." So she dropped Harry back in his time and promised to pick him up when they learned more about the new Imagin and his contract holder.

Stepping into the house, Harry sighed as they didn't care that he was out but he did get punished for stepping out and skipping out on the chores he had to do. He sighed, doing the chores that he supposedly skipped on while he was with Hana and Ryotaro. 'Well, it's not like I can tell them that I have a pass that I can use to board a train that travels through time and helps people from the future to fight creatures that takes images from a person's mind to make their form.' Harry thought to himself and thought about how Ryotaro changed into Den-O.

'I wonder if I said that, will the belt appear on my waist and allow me to transform into Den-O?' Harry pondered, wondering other things like if he would have a sudden growth when he changed into the armor, would he have the same kind of belt. While he was pondering such things, his Uncle and Aunt watched him to make sure that he didn't do anything strange or unusual since he came from that kind of family. But much to their surprise, Harry was completely focused on his tasks and completed them without whining or questioning.

While they were surprised and watched to make sure it wasn't something that they were imagining, Harry wondered what would happened if Ryotaro did consider making the wish to have Momotaros leave, he still pondered on the person who was contracted to the Imagin that they were trying to find. Harry was still surprised to see Ryotaro being angry at Momotaros, though he supposed that he agreed with Hana that it was no surprise he was angry, he just hoped that he would be alright. He kinda wanted to see the woman from the cafe library, since she was so nice and sighed, just working on his chores so Vernon and Petunia didn't think he was slacking off.

They pondered if he had finally given his strange happenings and was going to be a quiet and loyal child who will do his work without question. Of course, they didn't see that Hana appeared and grabbed him after he finished his chores and quickly grabbed his pass and watch, upon seeing him gone, they assumed he had gone to his room under the stairs and went back to enjoying themselves. Running to a shed, Harry guessed they had found the guy who was contracted to the Imagin and they opened the door to the shed, entering the DenLiner and heading to Ryotaro's time.

Ryotaro waited for them and smiled when they arrived, wearing new clothes and they ran to the apartment, finding that the young man was frozen in shock. The trio assumed that the Imagin had already entered his past and he fell to his knees, they ran to him and Ryotaro said, "Hang on." Hana held a card to him, which got the date of 3.15.2006, Harry looked at her and looked at the young man. Hana asked him, "March 15, last year. Do you have any memories of that day?" "There's no way I could forget..." He said, sounding deattached from everything. Harry asked him, "What happened?"

"It was the stupidest day of my life." The man said, looking down. Everyone looked at the photos on his stand, he explained, "My friends and I were in a unsuccessful band. It was about time to make a decision. So we bet everything on the audition that day. I was completely out. I didn't make it to the audition. The members were let down and we broke up. Everyone returned home, but... I was stuck in a daze of sadness... If I had money, I thought I could make a debut. I even took out a loan." Harry and Ryotaro looked at all the CDs in the room. The man said, "I sure was stupid..."

"Even if I used money to sell my CDs, the haze would probably still not disappear." He said, sadly, before looking at Ryotaro. "Sempai... I'm sorry for getting you involved." "I chose to be involved." Ryotaro said, looking at him. Hana asked him, "Hey, you. Where were you that day?" "Shibuya-ku's Orange Street." The man said, looking surprised. Hana nodded and looked at Ryotaro, "Harry, Ryotaro, let's hurry! The Imagin is following his memory to fly to the past. All to change the past! If the past is changed, the stream of time will change. It will be terrible for the future and present. We have to hurry!"

Running with Ryotaro to a empty parking lot, Harry watched as he inputted the card with the date on it and changed into Den-O then the DenLiner appeared. They boarded the train and headed to the date on the card, then appeared in the location that was mentioned. Harry looked worried as Ryotaro hadn't asked Momotaros to help him. The Imagin emerged from the man and Ryotaro tried to look ready to fight. Hana came out and ran to them, asking, "Ryotaro, are you really planning to fight without that idiot, Momo?" "Forget about me!" Ryotaro said, looking at her and Harry. "Hurry and take care of him!"

"No, Ryotaro, you help him." Harry said, after some thought. "I'll fight as Den-O." "What?!" Hana and Ryotaro said, shocked and not wanting him to do it. Harry looked at them, "If Ryotaro won't fight with Momotaros as Den-O, then I will. If I am like Ryotaro as being this Singularity Point, I should be able to change into the same form as Ryotaro." He looked at the Imagin, and shouted, "Transform!" A belt similar to Ryotaro's belt appeared on his waist and he swiped his pass through the buckle, pressing the red button. Harry obtained the familiar red armor and shouted, "I have arrived!" Rolling his shoulders, Momotaros looked at the small body he was in control of, unsure to fight in this body.

"He still might make it to the audition." Ryotaro said, looking at Hana by choosing to help Harry's little body fight. "Harry-kun and I will draw the Imagin away! Go!" So they ran and tried to get the Imagin away while Hana went to help the man. Harry gasped as he and Ryotaro were tossed to the ground and the Imagin walked to them, Harry got up with Ryotaro, the Imagin shouted, "Don't get in the way!" Ryotaro watched as Momotaros tried to attack, but cause Harry's small body wasn't used to fighting or anything like that, he was knocked back and fell to the ground. Harry's body was starting to feel the strain of fighting and his body controlled by a Imagin. Then Ryotaro stepped up to fight but he was also knocked back and the two gasped for air.

"Looks like neither of you can fight properly in those form." The Imagin noted, looking at them. He cracked his whip and they got hit by the whip, then blew fire at them. Gasping for air, Harry watched Ryotaro try to fight the Imagin and Momotaros groaned through his body. He groaned, "Damn it... Hey, are you sure about this, Ryotaro?!" Hana appeared and gasped, seeing Ryotaro get beaten by the Imagin, Harry standing due to his small body not used to fight. Hana shouted, "It's no use! Call Momotaros from Harry!" But Ryotaro stood up and still tried to fight the Imagin.

"You dumbass!" Momotaros shouted through Harry. "You're going to die! Call me!" "Ryotaro!" Hana shouted, Momotaros groaned and shouted, "I get it! I'll never join in thievery! I won't demand money from people! So call me! Ryotaro!" Seeing Ryotaro fall to the ground, Harry gasped for air as he and Momotaros looked at him, he suddenly spoke, "What about the 'I'm sorry?'" Momotaros was confused and Ryotaro repeated, "What about the 'I'm sorry'?"

"Ah jeez!" Momotaros groaned. Then he shouted, "I'm sorry!" Harry gasped as Momotaros left his body and went to Ryotaro, giving him the red armor. He shouted, "I have finally at last arrived!" Hana ran to Harry, seeing him trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Momotaros went all out to attack the Imagin and destroyed it. Harry and Hana watched, smiling at seeing Ryotaro work together again as well as thinking of how to help Harry when he decides to transform again.

Everyone returned to the train and Naomi had a tray of coffee, "The coffee's ready." She gave everyone their cup and Harry breathed, wondering if Hana or the Owner were upset at him transforming, but the Owner was busy eating his meal and he waited for Naomi to give him his cup of her unique coffee. The Owner said, "Looks like there's nothing to worry about." Everyone looked at him as he said, "It's true a single man making it to an audition won't change the flow of time. The result of the audition was that he didn't make it. And his band broke up. However, he just became more determined for his dream. But not with money, using his own skill. However, that's all. That's all. There was no meaning in changing it."

The train car was quiet as he attempted to keep the flag up, he spoke, "But you can't go against the flow of time, that's why I think it's beautiful." However, the flag fell and Naomi smiled, "Oh, too bad." "Well. Good enough." The Owner said, smiling. Harry asked, "So, you're not mad that I changed into Den-O?" The Owner just patted his head and left the car, Ryotaro said, "I wonder if we were wrong." "I don't know." Hana said. "But... I do think there are times when you want to change time."

Finishing his coffee, Momotaros said, "Hey, Ryotaro. I thought you were a greenhorn, but you're pretty stubborn and gutsy, eh?" "I suppose." Ryotaro said, smiling. Momotaros rubbed Harry's hair, "What do you mean, 'I suppose', you punk? Well, Momotaros shows you have no sense... no sense..." He sighed and sat down, "No sense, but... if that's what you call me, then call me that." Everyone smiled at the red horned being and Ryotaro said, "I will. Momotaros."

Everyone smiled, meanwhile a new Imagin formed in the sand, watching the train.

* * *

I would have written the fight longer, but I also had to realize that Harry had never physically fought before and well he is young, so I needed to take that into account and couldn't make it feel weird or forced.

Next chapter, a new Imagin appears on the train, Harry ponders if he should become Den-O again, a kid makes a contract with a new Imagin, Hana and Harry discover Ryotaro possessed by a new Imagin. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you in the next chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R.


	5. Won't you let me reel you in

Hello and welcome to Urataros' intro, at least, I would say that but Urataros actually barely appears in this chapter as opposed to the actual episode. Also, this chapter was my first attempt of trying to have a majority of the chapter happen in Harry's time period which didn't turn that great, so yeah. Anyway, thanks to all the new people who have followed or gave this story a Favorite to see how this turns out. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer, I own none of this. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider Den-O belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV, I only own Harry as mini Den-O, the idea, the crossover, and all that.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Won't you let me reel you in?

Gasping for air, Harry looked around and groaned, 'How do I do these things?' He was running from his cousin as usual when school had let out and somehow he was on the roof of the school kitchen. Pulling his pocketwatch out under his shirt and opening it to check the time, Harry wasn't sure if or when the DenLiner would be coming around, so he couldn't wait for it to pick him up. Taking a breath, Harry looked over the edge and gulped, thinking, 'How am I going to get down?'

"Maybe I can help." A elderly voice asked, Harry turned and saw a elderly man in a gray three-piece suit. He had a gentle smile on his face but Harry wasn't sure if he should trust him since Momotaros had told him that he had sensed someone who had seen him while Momotaros was in control and felt that this person wanted to use Harry for something big and would only see him for that bigger purpose, not seeing the smaller details. That's why Momotaros said that Harry was left at the Dursleys, but he had no proof on his theory.

"Well, um, I'm not supposed to talk with strangers." Harry said, not sure what to say. The elderly man smiled and said, "I'm not an stranger, call me a family friend." 'He doesn't look like someone that the Dursleys would invite.' Harry thought. 'Could he mean my family? But I don't know the kind of friends that my parents would have. Since they died before I could remember.' "Um, okay." Harry said, looking at him and feeling unsure of what to do.

He kept quiet as the elderly man picked him up in his arms and stepped on the ledge of the building. Harry gulped and he closed his eyes as the man stepped over the edge. But rather falling, they gracefully flew down and landed softly on the ground. Harry opened his eyes and blankly blinked in confusion and shocked, wondering how they weren't pancakes on the ground right now. Pulling out his pocketwatch, Harry checked the time and bowed at the elderly man.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Harry said, looking at him. The elderly man said, "Wait. I would like to talk with you. If you don't mind." Harry looked at him, the elderly man smiled and said, "You seem to have a lot on your mind and maybe we can talk about it." Harry looked down and walked with him. The elderly man looked at him and asked, "So what's on your mind?"

"Well, let's say I have this pair of friends who can change into a similar form, and one of these friends recently changed into this form." Harry said, trying to make it not sound weird and that he was the one that he was talking along with Ryotaro. "Now this friend who has been changed form recently. He is having doubts about changing into that form again. Should he change into that form again or let the other friend keep changing into that form by himself?"

Hana heard him talk about his first transformation into Den-O as she walked up from behind to see how he was doing, she was surprised to hear how he felt and guessed he pressured to become Den-O during the last incident. She kept quiet, rubbing her arm as she waited for him to finish talking with the elderly man. Hana recalled Harry looked tired after trying the armor and Momotaros helping for the first time and looked at the elderly man who was stroking his beard in thought about how to help this young boy with his problem.

Harry looked at the elderly man and hoped he didn't make it too weird or too obvious, but he was hoping to talk about his doubt of transforming into Den-O again cause it was only now he was realizing how dangerous and scary what he was doing. He was only a child and he was helping to face and fighting monstrous creatures from the future and created by the imagination of various people, he was used to Momotaros, but some of the Imagin he had faced at this time were so terrifying so he wasn't sure if he should continue to help Hana and Ryotaro.

Thinking about all of his past encounters with Ryotaro, Hana, and Momotaros, Harry did have plenty of good times but when they began to face and fight the Imagin, he wondered why he suggested that he try to transform into Den-O during that last incident. Ever since that, he had been having these thoughts but he couldn't tell his Uncle and Aunt about it or even his cousin due to him not being allowed to ask questions, so he had been keeping it to himself.

Finally deciding to speak, the elderly man said, "I'm not sure if there is anything I can say to help. Maybe try to get into a situation similar to when those doubts began to appear and try to convince them to change into that form again." Harry looked at him and looked behind them, seeing Hana. Then he looked at the elderly man and said, "I see. Thank you. I'll think about that. I need to go now." The elderly man watched him run to Hana and they talked briefly then they walked off somewhere.

Walking to a entrance to the DenLiner, Hana and Harry kept quiet, not sure what to say about what the elderly man said or if they should try it. Harry looked unsure but grabbed Hana's hand and she smiled, walking with him and looking at her wristwatch to make sure the DenLiner came on time to pick them up. Harry looked up at her and asked his question from the last time, "Hana, are you mad that I transformed into Den-O?"

"Harry, no, of course not." Hana said, looking at him and kneeling at him. "You did what you thought was the right choice. I never realized that a lot of what you're seeing by helping me and Ryotaro would be scary for you. I have to admit, I was worried about you helping us since you're so young. I don't want to force you to become Den-O, but there might be times you'll probably have to change into Den-O, however, that will only be if you have the courage to do so and if there is no other way for you to help me and Ryotaro. I'm sure that Ryotaro can understand it as well." Harry looked at her and nodded.

They went to the door of a apartment complex and entered, stepping into the DenLiner. Harry saw Momotaros groaning and gripping his fists, tapping his leg furiously, he asked, "Momotaros?" Suddenly he stood up and shouted, "I was beat!" "Huh?" Harry asked, looking confused while Hana was shocked. Momotaros said, "Ryotaro is possessed by an Imagin!" Harry was confused, "Another Imagin?" Harry and Hana looked at ecah other and looked at Naomi who was equally shocked.

"I knew it wasn't my imagination!" Momotaros said, angry. "But I can't believe he picked Ryotaro. He should have known I was there!" "So one person is possesed by two." Naomi said. Hana said, "That almost never happens." 'Well, that answers that question.' Harry thought, Hana asked, "Why? Momo! Wherer is Ryotaro right now?!" "He's possessed, I don't know." Momotaros said, sighing. "He's unconsious, it seems. But I'll definitely chase him down."

While he tried to focus, Hana whispered, "Ryotaro, how bad can your luck be?" They waited as Momotaros found the intruding Imagin and tried to taunt him out of Ryotaro, disappearing. Hana and Harry followed, exiting the DenLiner through a hospital cabinet, dressed in new clothes. Looking around while Harry tried to recover, rubbing his hair., Hana didn't see Ryotaro anywhere and ignored a man with light brown hair in a suit and magenta and black tie who saw them come out.

"Not here!" She said, running out of the room. Harry gasped, "Hana, wait!" They ran out of the hopsital and found Ryotaro trying to catch his breath while there was a older man on the ground in robes and glasses. Harry shouted, "Ryotaro!" "Ryotaro, are you okay?!" Hana asked, Ryotaro looked at them, saying, "Hana-san. Harry-san." "Ryotaro-kun." The man said, Harry and Hana looked at him while Ryotaro ran up to him, worried, "Miura-san, are you okay?" "You... just now..." Miura tried to find the words to describe what he saw.

Harry looked around and gasped, seeing a Imagin who saw them but it ran. Ryotaro and Hana also saw the Imagin, Hana groaned, "It can't be... there's another one?!" Harry and Ryotaro ran after her when she ran after the Imagin. Harry gasped for air and saw where the Imagin was, but as before, having been spotted, the Imagin ran away again. Running up to the bridge, Harry tried to catch his breath and leaned against the railing as did Ryotaro. "Ryotaro, are you alright?" Harry asked, looking at him.

"Somehow..." Ryotaro said, gasping for air. "My body feels heavy..." "Could be because you suddenly have two Imagins." Harry suggested. Hana said, "That and well, it's because an Imagin was using your body." "Another one besides Momotaros..." Ryotaro said, sounding tired. "What'll happen to me?" Hana tried to think of what to say before the trio heard a scream and Harry ran to see a unconscious young boy. "A kid?" He pondered to himself.

"Ryotaro!" Hana said, looking at him. Ryotaro nodded, changing into Den-O Sword Form. Harry and Hana watched Momotaros did his usual introduction, Hana did note that Harry looked a bit worried and concerned, likely about if he had to transform in case something happened to Ryotaro during the fight. They ran to Ryotaro who was leaning against a pillar, Hana said, "Ryotaro! Hold on!" Harry knelt next to him, Ryotaro weakly said, "Take care of him first." He looked at the boy and Hana went to check on him.

Harry sat with Ryotaro as Hana checked on the boy then waited for the DenLiner. Ryotaro looked at him and noted how he looked, trying to think about what to say. Hana looked worried, checking her wristwatch for the DenLiner to come.

* * *

Sorry if the interaction between Harry and Dumbledore got a bit deep, I mean, I know Harry is six, and I can barely remember being six years old but I think if you saw the designs of the monsters that Ryotaro and Hana are facing and the power you can hold when possessed by one of the Taros, that might shake a kid's psyche. I honestly have no idea, but yeah. Also, I'm having a hard time trying to imagine Harry as a smooth-talking ladies' man while under Urataros' possession.

Next chapter, Harry and Ryotaro team up as Den-O, Harry meets Urataros, Ryotaro tries to talk with Harry about his doubts, Hana reprimands Urataros and Momotaros for their constant fighting. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you all in the next chapter. If you enjoyed the story, please R&R


	6. A Swindler's Dignity

Here's chapter 6. If I'm gonna be completely honest, I'm on the fence about Urataros. I really enjoyed the start of the episode and actually paused it to take a look at the menu that the Den-Liner provides, which is hamburger steak, spaghetti, durai gratin, soup, rice plate, salad, and dessert with a side menu of drink. So color me pretty surprised.

Thank you for all the followers and Favorites. They mean a lot.

Disclaimer, I own none of this, just Harry as mini Den-O. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider Den-O belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV.

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Swindler's Diginity

After waiting for the DenLiner for a while, Hana, Harry, and Ryotaro finally were able to board the train and saw Momotaros fighting a blue turtle themed Imagin with red eyes. "Is that the Imagin who took over you, Ryotaro?" Harry asked, Ryotaro looked and scratched his cheek, saying, "Possibly. I can't really recall what happened." Harry looked at him and looked at how tough the two Imagin were fighting, reminding him of how Dudley treated him back in his time period expect he never fought back in fear of punishment from his Uncle and Aunt.

However, Hana hit the both of them and shouted, looking at the two Imagin, "You guys, what do you think will happen if you break the DenLiner?! We would eternally be lost in time! You okay?! If you still want to fight, then try fighting me!"

Harry and Ryotaro looked at her, surprised and seeing her standing on one of the booths and having her foot on the table. Harry decided not to say anything while Ryotaro was almost speechless, "Wow..."

"So cool!" Naomi said, smiling and indirectly punching Ryotaro in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Intense as usual, nosy woman..." Momotaros groaned.

Pouting at that remark, Naomi gave Hana a cup of silverware, Hana grabbed a fork and tossed it, sticking it into the wall. Harry stood frozen in shock, nervously sweating in fear and terror at what he had seen, silently telling himself not to make Hana angry if she can do that. Even the two Imagin were shocked at her accuracy and her strike.

"Don't you think this is a bad thing?" Momotaros said, pointing at the fork.

So, Ryotaro iced his cheek from Naomi's punch and Harry sat in the booth with him, holding the cloth to his cheek. The two kept quiet, still scared from Hana and how she was able to scare the two Imagin into submission. The blue Imagin, who Naomi had named Urataros since it was Ryotaro who gave him his appearance as she claimed, stood up and looked at Hana.

"Hana-san?" He said, looking at her. "I like strong women. Here you go."

He attempted to return her weapon fork to her, but Hana turned away. Not sure why she turned away, Urataros looked at himself, saying, "I guess it's this form. This is horrible." He looked at Ryotaro, he said, "Well. When I go out, I have your body. Guess it's okay. Though I never guess there's a young boy here." 'Ignoring that, does Ryotaro ever get any respect?' Harry thought, looking at the new resident Imagin on the DenLiner.

"Idiot!" Momotaros shouted, looking at him. "Don't you get it?! You're attached to..."

"Yeah." Urataros said. "He's a signularity point, right? As is the young boy."

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking confused. "How do you...?"

"You knew and bonded with him anyway?!" Hana asked, shocked. "Even though you would lose your freedom to move?"

"Without limit, there are no merits." Urataros said, looking at the silverware that had been used against him.

"So why risk your freedom to move around?" Harry asked, looking confused with everyone.

"I think I understand it, Harry." Hana said. "You chose the signularity point for its merits. In other words, you would be safe... But! What about your goal to change the past to change the future?"

"There are some guys that want to do that..." Urataros said, looking at the floor but stood. "But it's more important that I met you, Hana-chan."

"Hana-san." Ryotaro spoke, removing the cloth from his cheek. "I keep hearing that Harry-san and I are signularity points..."

"I'll explain it in detail next time." Hana said, sitting at the booth. "Right now, we have to chase the Imagin that fled. Ryotaro, rest and restore your stamina. Harry, stay with him and talk with him about your problems."

"But what about you, Hana?" Harry asked, looking worried. Ryotaro looked at her and added, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Hana smiled, "When the Imagin is found, I'll call. The boy who was attacked might be a clue."

So Hana left to find the boy and Ryotaro laid against the wall, falling asleep and Naomi put a blanket over him so he could sleep. Harry sat quietly, laying his head on the table and Naomi covered him with a blanket. The train car was quiet, so Urataros stood up and looked around, he noted, "It's unusually..."

"What is it?" Momotaros asked, holding a book of some kind.

"Should I say it's too quiet?" Urataros pondered. "Or too boring?"

"Hey!" Momotaros said, looking at him. "Let me say this to you. If not for you, this is a fun train!"

"Don't say that." Urataros said, sighing. He went to look out a window and spoke, "I... was in those sands of time. All alone... for so many years... I wandered the sands of time... I thought, someday I will get on that train. With the taste of sand in my mouth, I gritted my teeth."

"You..." Momotaros choked, trying so hard not to cry and looked away to make sure that he looked tough, Harry and Ryotaro looked at him and kept quiet.

Urataros said, "I've finally obtained it. Freedom."

Harry shook his head at Urataros and sighed, Ryotaro looked at him and asked, "Harry-kun. What did Hana mean by talk with me about your problems? What's wrong?"

"Well, you see." Harry said, looking down. "I have been having worries about transforming into Den-O again. After that first transformation, I don't know if I should transform into Den-O again and just let you fight as Den-O while I stay on the sidelines. I mean, I haven't fought as much as you and being possessed by Momotaros during the fight, I was so scared I was mentally frozen while Momotaros fought in my body. I don't know what to do anymore."

Ryotaro kept quiet and suddenly spoke, "I think you should continue to transform to Den-O." Harry, the two Imagin, and Naomi looked at him, Ryotaro thought and said, "Well, now that there are two Imagin on the train, we can transform together and fight together. I have to admit, I still get scared when I transform to fight. But the only way to get it over is to keep doing til it no longer scares you. While I do understand why you're having these worries, I would like it if you continue to help Hana and I."

Harry was awed and surprised at Ryotaro's reponse and thought about what he said, after a while, Ryotaro left the train and Harry slept at the table. The phone rang and Naomi answered, "Yes... Ah, yes, Hana-san. Ryotaro-chan is out. With Ura-chan."

Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes, as Momotaros spoke, "Hey, don't blow your top. I understand how Ryotaro feels." Harry looked at Momotaros as he tried not to cry, "He's suffered quite a bit from wandering. He's gritted his teeth with the taste of sand in his mouth."

"You idiot! Stupid Momo!" Hana shouted. "You Imagin came to 2007 by flying, right? Why would you wander for years?!" Momotaros finally realized how stupid he was as Hana continued, "The taste of sand in his mouth? He didn't have a body til he possessed Ryotaro! Just how was he supposed to bite?!"

"That bastard!" Momotaros said, now angry at being tricked.

Hana said, "He might drive you out of Ryotaro. Bye!"

After hanging up, Momotaros groaned, "Completely unforgivable! That turtle bastard!" He tried to call Ryotaro but got nothing, Momotaros groaned, "Completely shut out again!"

"Without Hana-san all we can do is wait, right?" Naomi said. But suddenly Momotaros got a idea, "Hey, wait! Harry!"

"What?!" Harry said, shocked. Momotaros grabbed the shocked boy, "I can go out in your body to find that turtle punk and learn him a thing or two!"

"I can't do that!" Harry said, terrifed at what Momotaros was planning. "In case you forgot, I'm just a little kid! I can't do much damage!"

Groaning, Momotaros shouted, "He mocks me!"

After a while, Hana called and Harry ran out to meet her and Ryotaro. Running to meet her, Harry saw a young boy on a bench looking down. Hana saw him at the hospital and he seemed to know something about the Imagin that was attacking his soccer team but he wouldn't say anything about it.

"I see..." Ryotaro said, understanding everything now. "The soccer team..."

Hana nodded, and explained, "Many of them have been hospitalized. I think someone connected to the team formed a contract with an Imagin."

"Eh?" Ryotaro said suddenly, looking down. "Really?"

"What?" Harry asked, looking at Ryotaro confused.

"Urataros says he knows the contract holder." Ryotaro said. "I'm switching over."

"Wait a moment," Hana said, but it was too late. Ryotaro closed his eyes and suddenly he got a blue streak in his hair, black rimmed square glasses appeared on his face, and when he opened his eyes, they were a bright blue. Harry was surprised to see what Ryotaro looked like while under Urataros' control and wondered what he would do under his control, getting worried.

"Leave it to me, Hana-san." Urataros said, smiling. "I'll guide you, let's go. If I recall, he's in an amusement park..."

Before he could lead her away, Hana tore her hand from his hand and asked, "Do you like lying?"

"Hana?" Harry asked.

"Oh?" Urataros said, amused. "Looks like you didn't take the bait."

Harry just kept looking confused as Hana said, "At this point, it's not possible. All you do is lie."

"One lie makes life more interesting than a thousand truths." Urataros said. Harry began to ponder if he was living a truth or lie while staying with the Dursleys since Momotaros believed that he was placed there to make him timid and shy along with the way he was being treated.

"You lie to run away from the truth!" Hana said. "I hate those kinds! It's cowardly!"

"It's fun to be cowardly." Urataros suggested.

Harry suddenly dropped, 'Is this one serious?'

"You suck." Hana said simply. Harry was amazed at her calmness and how she turned the tables on Urataros.

"I'm sorry." The boy said, standing and looking at the trio. Harry, Hana, and Urataros looked at the boy, he said, "It's me. I made a wish to the monster."

Urataros sighed and returned control back to Ryotaro who looked at the boy surprised. Even Harry was surprised to see someone that young would made a wish with a Imagin. Ryotaro said, "You made a contract with an Imagin?"

"Why?" Harry asked, walking up to him.

"I..." The boy started, "at the final tournament last year... I messed up the final kick... After the match, I've always been on the bench. So I want to return to be a regular. But I... I didn't want everyone to get hurt."

"Acting selfishly is what the Imagin is like." Hana said, looking at him. "You should have said so!"

"I was scared." The boy said, looking down. "Of the monster... And you too Oneesan."

'That's kinda like I was feeling...' Harry thought. 'I was scared of transforming into Den-O.' "I kinda know how you're feeling." He said, having them look at him. "I do feel a little scared of Hana, but there is something bigger that I'm also scared of. In fact, where I'm living, I'm never allowed to ask questions or go to anyone for comfort. The way Hana talks sometimes does scare me, as though my Uncle is yelling at me."

"I'm sorry." Hana said, looking at them both. "This is the only way I know how to talk. I'm not mad... I'm sorry."

"Me too." The boy said. "I'm sorry."

Harry and Ryotaro smiled and the boy looked at them and said, "Lets save the remaining regulars. I know their houses."

The trio looked at each other and nodded, running with him. While they were running to find the rest of the regulars on his team, they heard something and looked over a bridge, seeing the Imagin attacking another member of the boy's team. They quickly ran to the area and Ryotaro ran in to fight the Imagin, Harry gasped as the Imagin jumped to them and pushed him and Hana to the side, looking at teh boy.

"Your wish has been granted." It spoke. "Now it's my turn."

He opened the boy and went into his memory, Ryotaro ran to them, asking, "Hana-san! Harry-san!"

Hana pulled out a card and placed it near the boy, getting the date of 2006.10.15, soon after, the DenLiner appearead, Harry, Hana, and Ryotaro boarded the DenLiner and it headed for the date on the card. Once they were onboard, Momotaros tossed Urataros to the floor, shouting, "You bastard!"

Harry held onto Hana, hiding behind her, Momotaros looked at the blue Imagin and siad, "How dare you give me your lies!"

"When fishing, the bait must look tasty." Urataros said, holding his head.

"Don't say things I don't understand!" Momotaros shouted. "Get away from Ryotaro and Harry!"

Suddenly, the Owner appeared, hitting his cane on the floor. "Quarreling in the cars puts me in a tough position." He said. Then he began to walk toward them, saying, "The problem is whether you have a pass or not. Ryotaro-kun." Harry and Ryotaro looked at him.

"If you say you do not wish to share the Pass with this Imagin, then I will immediately remove him." The Owner said, looking at the older boy. Harry kept quiet and looked scared, while it was apparent Urataros was a lying and awful Imagin, he wouldn't want Urataros to be left to wander all by himself.

"Of course!" Momotaros said, sounding hopeful. "Ryotaro. Drive this guy already."

"If I do... what'll happen?" Ryotaro asked, nervous.

"He will wander inside time... eternally..." The Owner said, Harry was shaking, holding Hana's hand tightly. There was a moment of quiet as the train rode to the date in the past, the Owner said, "We are about to arrive. Please decide."

Harry looked at Ryotaro, wondering what he was going to decide with Urataros. Ryotaro said, "Okay. Urataros... will stay."

Harry and Hana were surprised. Momotaros was shocked, "Ryotaro!"

"Daiki-kun told the truth because he saw Hana-san angry at Urataros." Ryotaro explained. "Not to mention, having two Imagin for Harry-kun and I to both transform would be nice. You knew all along, didn't you? That's why you purposefully lied in front of Daiki-kun. So that Daiki-kun would start talking." Urataros was surprised, Ryotaro continued, "It's true lying is bad... But if you lie for people, then you're probably not a bad Imagin. That's why."

"Ryotaro..." Harry said, the car was quiet til they had arrived at the time in the past, seeing that the Imagin was already causing trouble. Ryotaro and Harry brought out their belts, Ryotaro said, "Momotaros, let's go."

"Guess it's my turn with you, Urataros." Harry said, the two of them wrapped their belts around their waists, Harry still shaking but looking ready to fight.

"Yeah, you're really a strange guy." Momotaros said.

"This ought to be interesting, controlling a child." Urataros said, amused.

"Really?" Ryotaro said, smiling.

"Just deal with it. Sides, it's better than sitting on the sidelines," Harry said, Ryotaro pressed the red button and Harry pressed the blue button, and they spoke at the same time, "Henshin." Then they swiped the passes over the belts, Ryotaro changing into the familiar red Sword Form while Harry changed into the blue turtle-themed Rod Form.

"I... have arrived!" Momotaros declared.

"Hey, you, won't you let me string you along?" Urataros asked, looking cool.

The two were unaware of someone watching them who walked away, the Imagin shouted, "I told you! I don't have time to fight you!"

The two ran to the Imagin and began to fight, Momotaros said, "Well I have plenty of time!"

The two ran to a shoreline and the Imagin jumped into the water, Momotaros groaned, "Bastard, again?!" He turned away but the Imagin used its ribbon to grab him and bring him underwater, Harry gasped, shouting, 'Momotaros!'

'What am I going to do?!' He wondered. 'I can't swim and I don't know how well swimming in the water will be with this armor!'

"Sounds like it's my turn to shine." Urataros said. He called out to Ryotaro. "Ryotaro?"

'Urataros?' Ryotaro asked, surprised.

"I won't let you trivialize my lies." Urataros said calmly.

'What are you saying at a time like this?' Ryotaro asked.

"I lie so that I can lie." Urataros said, simply.

"No... like I said...' Ryotaro tried to say.

"But... my ability to swim isn't a lie." Urataros said. "Hmm? Shouldn't you press the button? If you do, I'll come to you. I'd rather not fight in the body of a child."

Harry felt Urataros leave his body and Momotaros entered his body, changing into the Sword Form. He ran to where he saw the Imagin jump out of the water. All of the sudden, Urataros jumped out and landed next to Momotaros, asking, "Hey, you, won't you let me string you along?" The Imagin was shocked to see that the two had swapped positions and tried to jump back into the sea. But Urataro grabbed him.

"Don't run!" Urataros said, holding the Imagin as he tossed him to the ground. Momotaros gave a happy shout and formed his sword, slashing at the Imagin, Urataro joined after forming a rod to fight the Imagin along with Momotaros. The Imagin jumped back into the water, but Urataros said, "Sorry, but you can't get away from me again!"

"Are we going in the water again?" Ryotaro asked.

"It's okay." Urataros said, as a car from the DenLiner came out of the water, creating a turtle-like board which he hopped on. Urataros looked around for his target and found it, lying about a whirlpool and sent him flying back to the land. Momotaros and Harry watched how Urataros fought the Imagin. For his final attack, Urataros tossed his rod into his chest, then kicked him into the water which the Imagin changed into a sea creature.

The DenLiner appeared, Urataros' car connected to the rest of the train and Momotaros' cars appeared, Harry once again manning the rocket launcher to help the blue Imagin defeat the enemy Imagin. After a blast from Urataros' car destroyed the Imagin.

"Daiki-kun worked hard and became a regular." Ryotaro said, smiling after some time passed. Harry looked, holding a cup of hot chocolate which didn't taste like hot chocolate. Ryotaro said, "Looks like he's been running away and lying to himself."

"Self-depection... lying.. fabrication is life..." Urataros said, looking at him. "Teaching Ryotaro and Harry that is my job."

'That would make me no better than Dudley.' Harry thought, looking down.

"Ura! Stop it!" Hana told him.

"You turtle bastard!" Momotaros said, standing up. "I still haven't forgiven you. Don't act big."

"You need no bait to deceive a fool." Urataros said, laughing.

"You bastard!" Momotaros groaned. "I'll turn you into turtle soup!"

"I'll turn you into canned peachs!" Urataros said, more threatening.

"I'll turn you into hodgepodge next!" Momotaros shouted, grabbing him.

Harry watched as Naomi gave them themed after themselves and they actually liked it, agreeing on that. He smiled and held his cup, wondering what will happen now that there were two Imagin on the train.

* * *

I don't know what to say but I really enjoyed this episode and liked how Hana admitted why she has such a agressive behavior. But still, can't imagine six-year-old Harry as a suave charming ladies' man while under Urataros' power.

Next chapter, a new Imagin appears, Urataros controls Harry's body to turn him into a confident ladies' man, Harry begins to display more of his unusual power and reveals his past to Hana and Ryotaro. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you all in the next chapter. Please R&R if you enjoyed it.


End file.
